Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage!
Harry Smith: Trapped in a Cage! is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2016. Plot Harry Smith and David Marshall are sitting together in form class time, watching a video of a prank call with an extremely angry locksmith on the former's Eyephone. They laugh their heads off, but then Catriona McMillan sneaks up on Harry and confiscates his phone for the whole day. It is breaktime. Still angered about his phone being confiscated, Harry goes up to a group of vulnerable boys in first year and says nasty things to them. They start crying and wailing like babies. Suddenly, Rachel Hopkins comes up to him and tells him to put his bullying to an end. Not taking her seriously, he laughs. She then explains that she has became the leader of the school's disciplinary council, whose job is to regulate behaviour at break and lunch. He again bursts out laughing. At lunch, Harry goes up to a group of random girls in first year and teases them for being weak people, causing them to cry. He proceeds to do a huge fart at them, causing them to run into the girls' toilets as a way to get away from him. However, this does not stop him and he goes in and chucks toilet roll at them. Several third year girls putting on lipstick notice him in the mirror and scream. Suddenly, Rachel comes along and tells Harry she's had enough and she will now report him. Later on, Rachel goes to Robert Sullivan's office and reports Harry's misbehaviour to him. He says he is not surprised. Unexpectedly, Samuel Davidson comes along and gives Robert a pencil he borrowed back. He starts engaging in the conversation and suddenly suggests locking Harry in a cage in the playground for two weeks. The others agree with this idea. The next day, Harry and David walk to school together and talk about random subjects. Suddenly, a black security guard puts Harry in a headlock and shoves him into the cage before locking him up. He then screams "LET ME OUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"; the security guard shakes his head and walks off. He then sits in the corner, extremely bored. He finds it even more boring than algebra, trigonometry and Pythagoras' theorem combined. It is breaktime. Unsurprisingly, there is a large crowd around Harry's cage. Lots of people, even members of The Black Foot Gang are laughing at him. The Confidential Cuties Club arrive; Mae MacDonald says "Hahaha! That's what you get for bullying people!". This angers him. It is lunchtime. Samuel Davidson is now guarding Harry's cage, claiming it is to stop crowds from watching him, though it is actually so he can annoy him. He starts farting at him and calling him the worst. Suddenly, Jonas Andersson comes along and tells Samuel to stop and let him out, who rudely says "Haha! Do you really wanna be locked up with your boyfriend?!". Samuel's words anger Jonas, and by coincidence he finds a blade on the ground and cuts a big hole through the cage for Harry to break free. As he runs off, the security guard notices him and starts chasing him before running into a wall and fainting. Harry safely gets home; in the distance, Jonas is seen standing on Samuel on the grass while a crow picks up the blade and flies away. Trivia *The prank call Harry and David watch is based on this prank call. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes